


All I Want For Christmas

by Stylinsonvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because I Write Drabbles Now, Christmas fic, Drabble, How cool is that, M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only upside to being pregnant at Christmas, Zayn's discovered, is that he can eat as many Christmas cookies as he wants to and people will only judge him internally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> christmas mpreg (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> for the tumblr anon that wanted just that!! hope you love it bby

The only upside to being pregnant at Christmas, Zayn's discovered, is that he can eat as many Christmas cookies as he wants to and people will only judge him internally. Harry still casts him long looks, like he's worried about Zayn's health, and Niall will still sit back and pout because _why doesn't_ he _get any cookies_ , and when he's forced to order them from a bakery because everybody flat out refuses to bake him any more, there's usually a long silence from the other line. But nobody flat out says anything, and it's fan—fucking—tastic.

It almost makes the back pain — and stomach pain and weight gain and inability to pull his shoes on by himself — worth it, and Zayn's barely eaten anything but cookies in the past week. He's even in the process of rising to his feet to get more, when Louis flops down on the couch next to him, and gently hits Zayn's stomach with the back of his hand. 

"Looks like you've put on some weight, mate," he greets, and it's remarkably obvious he's trying to keep himself from grinning. "Maybe you should lay off the cookies." 

"Maybe you should get some new material," Zayn suggests, because Louis makes that joke once every three hours and it's starting to wane, honestly. 

Louis only snorts. "It's a classic. Maybe you should get a new sense of humor." 

"Maybe you should get me some more cookies before I become unhappy," Zayn replies, and lifts his plate from his lap in order of holding it out to Louis. Louis pouts, but obediently snatches the porcelain from Zayn's hands, rising to his feet as quickly as he had sat down. 

It had recently become a game between the group of them, keeping hormonal Zayn as happy as possible so he can enjoy Christmas, and, while Zayn was initially absolutely against being babied, it's starting to work to his benefit. He's slowly losing motivation to stand, and being upright for more than four minutes at a time hurts his feet, and sitting back down after he's risen is one of the worst things he's ever had to do, so having the ability to pout and get what he wants in his back pocket is kind of heaven sent. 

He slowly sinks back against the back of the couch, waiting for Louis to make a reappearance with his food, when Liam, instead, drops down next to him, impractically large plate in hand. He wraps his free arm around Zayn's waist, as he places the plate down on the arm of the couch, and Zayn leans into him with a small, albeit grateful smile. 

"Thank you, love," he murmurs, as Liam kisses his hair. 

"Of course," he says. "Louis told me you wanted them. Said you were threatening him with tears and that 'wicked lower lip' of yours."

"Completely over exaggerating," Zayn informs him, and Liam nods. 

"Thought he might be. You feeling alright?" 

"I'm good," Zayn nods, placing a hand over his stomach with a pout. "Poor Peanut's kind of restless, though. I think he wants cookies."

Liam laughs again. "Peanut can weight a few seconds for his cookies. Daddy wants cuddles." 

Zayn sighs dramatically, but Liam only ignores him, shushing him with a kiss to his head before he lifts Zayn into his lap. He wraps his arms around him, where his hands come to rest on his stomach, and he traces idle patterns into the taut skin Zayn can feel the baby react to. He's barely eight months pregnant, and the baby already favours Liam to the bloke that has had to suffer through carrying him for the past half a year. Zayn doesn't think it's as cute as Liam does. 

He pouts, but then Liam's laughing behind him, sounding absolutely delighted as the baby kicks at his hand. It's uncomfortable for Zayn, and he's still a bit put out, but he can't keep himself from grinning despite his best attempts. 

"I hope you realize this is all I'm getting you for Christmas," he says finally, dropping his head back against Liam's shoulder. "The Kid." 

"You say that like I'm going to be opposed." 

"Niall's showed me your Christmas list for this year. It's a lot more extensive than 'kid'." 

Liam laughs, nosing at the skin behind Zayn's ear. "Niall's list is long and extravagant so I can keep him busy and out of our house," he explains. "I wasn't even gonna ask you for anything. I know how much strain you're under right now."

"It's a lot," Zayn agrees, lips upturned. 

"It is," Liam agrees. "And that aside, you're kind of giving me a family for Christmas." Zayn can feel him grin. "That's enough."

"Good," he says, placing his hands over Liam's with a soft hum. "Merry Christmas." 

He laughs. "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you loved it!! wasnt a lot of plot, but the prompt was very generic, so i did what i could and i thought it was cute
> 
> feel free to send me your own prompts, christmas-y or not, [on my tumblr](http://www.malikvodka.tumblr.com/ask), and i promise i will get around to them eventually!! ill write literally anything if that hasnt already become apparent lol


End file.
